Naoto Kimimura
Character Outline Naoto Kimimura (君村 直人 Kimimura Naoto)' is the youngest in her family, as well as the one with the most secrets. She is generally very sweet, kind, and mature. She seems to possess a special wisdom that surpasses her age. Because of her family, Naoto was forced to grow-up at a young age and missed a lot. But she was taught to always look at the good things in life, rather than go with the crowd. Naoto's bitbeast is the angel-type, Serpahina, the most beautiful and powerful bitbeast ever. It is even the oldest living bitbeast in the world. Personality Naoto’s personality is that of a pacifist, someone who has a strong dislike towards violence. However, there are times when Naoto is forced to take violent measures. She prefers showing her kind side towards others, to prevent them for hating her. Her personality seems so refined and mature, her female fans call her "Prince Naoto." Appearance In BBAH, Naoto is seen as a small girl with light skin and short, light-brown hair and brown eyes. She has even-but bangs and extends to her neck. She later grows it out to her shoulders and then cuts it short again. She commonly wears a pink ribbon in her hair tied to the back of her head, and later ties it in a headband style with bows on both sides of her head. She is mostly seen wearing a pink heart-shaped necklace with wings. In BB-SAH, Naoto dresses as a boy, with messy, short hair. Most of his clothing composes of jackets and shirts. Character History In BBAH The main female protagonist of the BBAH series. Not much is known about Naoto, only that she is the youngest daughter of the Sakamoto Mafia Family's Boss Yuichiro and his late wife Alice Kimimura. Alice was the only woman Yuichiro married and took care of his four daughters. However, Alice wanted her and Naoto to live a separate life from the Sakamotos, so they lived in the city. When Naoto turned 10, her mother died in a car accident and began living with her father and sisters. Naoto was once shown to have a weak body and bad health in the BBAH Part 1, but later became stronger and healthier in the 2nd part. She however does get sick at times if she pushes herself too much. It is unknown how Naoto came across Zephyrei and its spirit Seraphina. In BB-SAH Naoto will also make her appearance in the BB-SAH series. Relationships Alice Kimimura Naoto's late mother. It is said that Naoto resembles her mother personality-wise and always keeps a picture of her by her side. Takao Kinomiya Takao first developed a crush on her at first, but later sees her as a good friend. Naoto sees Takao as a protective older brother and wants to protect him as best as she can. Naoto comments she loves it when he smiles. Kai Hiwatari Naoto shares a very unique relationship with Kai. She is the first girl who beat Kai in a beybattle, which caused him to hold a grudge towards her. But later events have him forget his grudge and respect Naoto as a powerful and skillful beyblader. Naoto sees Kai as a cold yet mature older brother. Rei Kon Naoto seems to get along with ray a lot in ''BBAH Part I. They share similar personalities and respect each other a lot. Like Takao and Kai, Naoto sees Rei as a mature and kind older brother. Max Mizuhara Naoto sees Max a a spunky and English-speaking older brother. Naoto seems to really love Max's brightness and ability to laugh at the bad things in life. Naoto also cares for Max because of his "protective heart" shown when he beyblades. Hiromi Tachibana Naoto's first female friend. Hiromi easily gets along with Naoto when they first meet and become good friends. They talk to each other as if they've known each other their whole lives and see each other as sisters. Beyblades & Skills Naoto’s moves are from her BitBeast, Zephyrei, an angel type, the 2nd most powerful bitbeast in the team. Naoto also possesses abilities from her bitbeast contract, such as enhanced speed, strength, heightened senses, and even self-healing. Naoto’s non-beyblading skills are mixed martial arts for self-defense and kendo. She also plays wonderful tunes on the harp. '''Spin Gear *''Zephyrei Typhoon- Spell of the Nephilim'' *''Zephyrei Wind Storm- Angelic Charm'' Engine Gear *''Zephyrei Angel's Heart- Cherubic Charm, Solaris Charm (only with Kumiko)'' *''Zephyrei Seraph's Heart- Seraphic Charm, Heaven's Choir, The Great Treasure''